Away With the Fairies
by gomababe
Summary: When England makes a deal with his fae to kidnap France, Scotland has a few choice words to say about the matter.
1. Kidanp

A/N: We all know from fairy tales that not all fairies are particularly nice. So what if some of England's fairies got a hold of France? I can't imagine Scotland being too happy about it. Enjoy.

...

England smirked as he trudged back up the stairs from his cellar. This was going to teach that stupid frog to call him the most awful cook in the world. Wales eyed his brother warily as he shrugged off his cloak, fairy dust falling onto the carpet as he shook the fabric out,

"Do I really want to know what you've been doing down there?" he asked. England grinned at him,

"Depends on whether or not you think the frog needs to be taught a lesson or not." He replied easily. Wales sighed,

"He's been dissing your cooking again hasn't he?" it wasn't so much of a question as a resigned statement of the obvious. England sent his twin a short glare,

"And that is going to be the last time." He said shortly, putting the cloak away. Wales shook his head,

"So long as you know what you're doing Arthur, the fae are a tricky lot to work with." England gave his brother a somewhat evil looking grin,

"Of course I do Wales, don't worry, I'm not going to break him... permanently."

...

France hummed to himself as he pottered around his kitchen making himself some pastries. It had been a while since the French nation had spent some major time in here, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. France paused as he put some chou pastry in the oven; something had been moving just at the very edge of his vision, but when he looked properly there was nothing there. France frowned, he wasn't feeling stressed and he most certainly wasn't tired. Shaking his head France returned his attention to his food mixer, fully intent on making more pastry to share with the other nations at the next meeting. Not two minutes later the blonde nation winced as he felt something tug at his hair. He glared around the kitchen looking for the culprit, fully expecting to see Pierre trying to make a nest in his hair again. Once again, nothing was there. Snorting a little France returned his attention to his baking. A gust of wind blew through the kitchen and the spatula France had been using clattered to the floor, the flour dusting the kitchen swirling as the wind died down.

...

Scotland was sitting with his favourite book in his room, reading glasses perched on the end of his nose when his mobile suddenly started blaring the remixed version of 'Oh Canada'. Scotland frowned as he looked at the clock on his bedside table and hesitantly picked his mobile up,

"Hullo Mata, whit're ye daein' calling sae early?" he greeted, taking his glasses off in worry. Canada sighed on the other end of the line,

"Hi Uncle Scotland, is Papa with you at all?" he asked. Scotland frowned in confusion this time,

"No laddie, he's no'." He replied, "Why, whit's he gone and done now, like?" Canada sounded slightly stressed,

"It's nothing he's done... it's just that I got a call from Amber. She was staying with Papa and he's just... vanished." Scotland sat up properly at that,

"Whit dae ye mean by tha'?" he asked slowly, not liking where this conversation was heading. Canada sighed again,

"Just what I said. Amber said that Papa had been making pastries in the kitchen while she was playing in her room. She heard something breaking in the kitchen and went to investigate and discovered that France wasn't there anymore." Scotland frowned even more at this,

"Are ye sure tha' France hasnae jus' nipped oot fer somethin' and Amber didnae hear him leavin'?" he asked, hoping that his suspicions were unfounded. Unseen by Scotland, Canada shook his head,

"No, the kitchen was still covered in flour and there was something in the oven. Even if Papa did leave to get something else, he'd never leave his baking unattended." Scotland sighed in irritation,

"Righ' call Amber back and tell her I'm on ma way o'er. I need tae make sure o' something'." He told his nephew. Canada breathed a quiet sigh of relief,

"I'm sorry to disturb you with this Uncle Scotland, but I'm getting quite worried myself." Scotland nodded,

"Don't worry aboot it laddie, I'm glad ye called me. Lord knows why Amber didnae ca' me first, right enough..." He grumbled. Canada chuckled tiredly,

"She actually called me to get your number, eh. I told her I'd call you for her and that she wasn't to leave the flat or answer the door or home phone just in case." Scotland smiled,

"Ta Mata, I'll keep ye updated if I find anythin'." He assured the Arctic nation. Canada stifled a yawn,

"Thanks Uncle Scotland, I'll talk to you later." He said. Scotland nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose,

"Talk tae ye later Mata, bye." Scotland sighed heavily as he hung up and flopped back onto his pillow. He had a sneaking suspicion as to what had happened, but he needed to check out France's kitchen before he could be completely certain. The Celtic nation groaned as Nessie poked her head up from the floor at the foot at the bed and cooed at him. Scotland glanced at the creature,

"Sorry lass, but I think ye'd better stay up here. While I'm sair Amber would be delighted tae see ye I need someone tae mind the hoose while I'm awa'." He looked up at the ceiling again, "'Sides, if ma intuition is richt, I dinnae need us gettin' attacked the minute we get there." The monster snorted and laid her head down on the floor again, clearly sulking. Scotland chuckled,

"Nae sense gauin' intae a mood wi' me missy." He told the creature, getting up and grabbing his coat, "I'll no' be long and I'll be sair tae bring the wean back here a'right?" Nessie didn't bother to acknowledge the Celtic nation as he left, letting the door slam shut behind him.

...

New Caledonia hugged her teddy bear close to her, watching the kitchen through the sitting room door warily. Her big brother had called her back and left a message stating that her Papa would be there shortly. The French Territory was terrified; while she normally lived in her own house, she was normally surrounded by her own people to help look after her. The Territory started as she heard the lock turn and cautiously poked her head out of the sitting room door to see who it was. Scotland grumbled as he shook off his coat, as much as he normally didn't mind rain, the sudden downpour was not helping his already agitated mood. Suddenly he felt something thud against him and he looked down to see his daughter clinging onto his waist,

"_Papa!" _ she cried, "_Je suis effrayé, maman est absente, où est il?" _Scotland gingerly tugged the little girl's arms from around his waist so he could come down to her eye level,

"_Amber, ce qui s'est produit?"_ he asked, placing his hands on the Territory's shoulders. New Caledonia shook her head,

"_Je... Je ne sais pas. Je veux ma maman."_ She had started crying again. Scotland sighed as he gathered his daughter up. While she often claimed to be 'all grown up'; she was still just a little girl. The Celtic nation placed the French Territory on the sofa, switching to English as he did so,

"A'right Amber, you just sit there. I'm gauin' tae see whit like the kitchen is." He told her slowly. Amber's eyes went wide,

"N...no." she cried, shaking her head, "You will disappear too!" Scotland sighed heavily,

"No I won't." He told her, "I'm jus' goin' tae see whit's happened. I'll be right back, I promise." New Caledonia watched her father head into the kitchen reluctantly, gripping her bear tighter.

Scotland looked around the kitchen warily, there was flour everywhere and all the signs that France had been in the middle of mixing up more pastries to put into the oven. Scotland, finally noticing that the flour wasn't the usual off-white colour that it should be, wiped a finger along the counter and inspected it. He snorted as he dusted his hands off on his jeans; there was pixie dust everywhere, lying on top of the flour. Well, at least now he knew what had happened to the other nation. Scotland was about to whip out his phone to call his younger brother and give him a good earful when he heard something tinkling in the sitting room. The Scottish man paled, obviously there were still some of the little bastards floating around. The Celtic nation dashed out of the kitchen, summoning up a little magic as he did so. He got into the sitting room just in time to see New Caledonia reach out to catch the little ball of light. Snarling, Scotland let loose a spell and the pixie fell out of the air and onto the couch. New Caledonia looked at her father reproachfully and went to pick the little thing up...

"_Amber, ne le touchez pas!"_ he snapped. The French Territory flinched and stared at Scotland with wide eyes. He had never spoken to her like that before. Scotland strode across the room, crouched down next to the sofa and glared at the pixie, who merely glared back, unable to do anything. Scotland snorted,

"Right, we can dae this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you." He told the little creature, "I'm gauin' tae lift this little freezing spell, an' ye're gauin' tae tell me whaur ye took ma best pal, aye?" the pixie's glare didn't let up, but Scotland looked to his daughter,

"Amber, sweetheart, I'll need ye tae back off a bit." He told her gently, "I promise I'll no' hurt it." He assured her at the defiant look the Territory gave him. Amber crossed her arms huffily and reluctantly backed off, pouting as she watched her father turn back to the pixie. Scotland sighed; he hadn't had time to explain to his only child why he'd yelled at her. For now, however, he had more pressing matters to consider. Scotland quietly spoke the counter spell and quickly backed up as the pixie shot into the air, snarling. Scotland glowered at the creature,

"Right, now ye're free, would ye mind tellin' me whaur ye took France?" he asked. The pixie balled it's tiny fists and dived at the Celtic nation, snarling as it did so. Scotland sighed and merely stepped to the side, causing the tiny creature to miss. The pixie snarled again and began to use a spell. But before the pixie could even speak the second syllable, Scotland turned to it,

"You will cease your attack an' tell me what I need tae ken, as I bind ye tae yer name Ithowin!" he snapped. The pixie's magic faded the moment Scotland spoke its name, now bound to Scotland's will by the power he held over it. The pixie shook in anger,

"You are to use my Name against me?" it squeaked. Scotland glared at the creature again,

"Aye, I dare." He replied, "I'm no' nearly as nice as ma brothers when it comes tae bein' attacked. Especially when it involves the few I care aboot." He snarled, motioning to New Caledonia, who was watching the scene unfold with wide eyes. The pixie turned his attention to her as well,

"She was not within the remit of our orders." He said, "Though she will make a nice addition to the Court." He added, smirking. Scotland neatly stepped in front of his daughter,

"So long as I still live Ithowin, ye will harm her not!" he snapped. The pixie snorted, crossing its arms,

"As you wish." It sighed, floating back a little. Scotland watched the magical creature warily, he knew pixies could be incredibly tricky to work with, England was much better at dealing with their ways than he was; but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter now. The pixie landed on the coffee table, "As for where the Frog is, my friends simply took him to the faerie court as ordered. I can assure you that he will come to no harm." Scotland glared at the pixie,

"Ye can swear tae that?" he growled. The pixie nodded,

"Yes, I can swear to it." It confirmed. Satisfied, Scotland nodded,

"Right, ye can leave. But mind whit I said aboot leavin' the wean alone." He warned. The pixie stood and bowed,

"I most certainly will." It replied, before turning to New Caledonia again, "A shame that such a pretty young girl is beyond the Court's reach, however." It leered. Scotland swatted at the pixie, causing it to take flight,

"Awa' wi' ye!" he snapped. Ithowin snorted and vanished, leaving nothing more than a layer of pixie dust over the coffee table as it did. Scotland returned his attention to his daughter,

"A'right Amber, looks like we'll be payin' yer Uncle a visit." He sighed. He wasn't looking forward to confronting his younger brother over this. Amber pouted,

"_Font je doiven ? Angleterre est moyenne."_ She whined. Scotland chuckled,

"Sorry hen, but he's the only one that can help us get France back." He smiled a little as New Caledonia continued to pout childishly. She looked so much like France when she did that. "If ye're guid, I'll get ye some tablet ice cream once we're done." He said. New Caledonia's eyes lit up,

"You will?" she squealed. Scotland laughed, nodding,

Aye, but only if ye promise tae be a guid lass and no' annoy yer uncle England too much, aye?" The Territory considered this for a moment, then nodded,

"Ok." She grinned, picking up her teddy bear again and dashing off to look for her coat and shoes. Scotland chuckled as he followed after her to get his own coat,

"Works like a charm every time."


	2. Revelation

A/N: Given the fact that France is close to Scotland, and has been for many centuries, I honestly can't imagine that this is the first time he's been kidnapped to the other world. Fairies like people with blonde hair... Also some headcanon later on.

...

"More tea Mr France?" a young fairy offered the blonde nation a small tea cup. France shook his head,

"_Non, _but thank you kindly for the offer." He said with a bright smile. The fairies here were being very accommodating, all things considered. While he was annoyed that he'd ended up in this place again, he did enjoy the Faerie Court's hospitality. He watched as the Faerie Queen sighed and dismissed the pixies that had brought the European nation here,

"I cannot say that I am very pleased with Arthur at this moment." She said, making her way across the glade towards France. The smaller fairies bowed out of her way as France sat up straight, "Then again, he always was the more reckless of the four." She added with a sigh. France chuckled,

"I'm afraid that this may have been brought upon myself." He admitted, "Dear _Angleterre _always was quite sensitive about his cooking." The Queen sighed again, this time slightly more irritated,

"Such a silly boy. He knows how dangerous this place can be for those without the Sight." She scowled a little at the area of the glad France had been dragged through by the pixies a day earlier. She shook her head and sent the Frenchman a small smile, "I suppose, however, that I should be thankful that he ordered the pixies to bring you here, rather than dumping you wherever they may. The last time was quite bad enough." France shivered a little at the memory. Of course it had been centuries ago now, but the memory of those events was still fairly fresh,

"I quite agree with that." He muttered, "I am just annoyed that he decided to send me 'ere while I am looking after _ma petit Nouvelle Caledonii_." The Faerie Queen smiled a little as she motioned for one of her maids to come to her. The little yellow fairy curtsied as she approached,

"My Queen?" she enquired. The Queen gave her a gentle smile,

"Little Buttercup, could you bring me my mirror and wand please? I do believe it would be a good idea to set Mr France's mind about his daughter at rest." The fairy curtsied again and hurried off to get the items the Queen had requested. France looked at the Queen curiously,

"You can watch us?" he asked. The Queen laughed, France melting a little at the bright tinkling sound it created,

"Oh Mr France, of course we can. The worlds are still connected, though it wanes with every passing Samhain. As a result we cannot look for very long, though we should be able to find your daughter with few problems." France grinned in relief,

"_Merci beaucoup,_ _ma chère reine féerique._ That most certainly will put my mind at rest for a time."

...

Scotland scowled as he pounded on the door to England's house, New Caledonia gripping his hand tightly in uncertainty. The Celtic nation looked to his daughter and gave her a comforting smile,

"Dinnae worry hen, once I've had a word wi' England, we'll hae France back afore you know it." The French Territory didn't say anything, but relaxed her grip a little. Scotland returned his attention to the door and pounded on it again. He smirked as he heard someone tripping over something in the hall,

"Alright, alright, I'm coming already." England called, grumbling as he fumbled with the latch before opening the door. He scowled at Scotland the moment the door was opened,

"What do you want, wanker?" he asked imperiously. Scotland snorted,

"Ye mind keepin' yer language tae yersel'? There's a wean present." He snipped, motioning to New Caledonia, who hid behind Scotland's legs. England glanced at the small girl, sighed and stood aside to let the two of them in.

"So why are you here exactly?" he asked again as he closed the door behind him. Scotland snorted as he took Amber's jacket off, allowing the Territory to run into the kitchen to greet her Uncle Wales,

"You ken exactly why I'm here." He growled. England frowned in confusion,

"Actually, no I don't." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "As nice as it is to see Amber, I do, however, get the distinct impression that you're not popping down for a family visit." Scotland snorted,

"Ye dinnae ken? Let me refresh yer memory then shall I?" Scotland walked over to the door to the cellar and patted it, "This wee place ye've got doon there, ye cannae mind bein' in there earlier on?" England's confused frown lifted as he realised what his oldest brother was getting at,

"Ah, so you found out the Frog's gone missing have you?" he asked airily, "I might as well ask why you're here instead of in the other world looking for the git." He said, leaning against the wall casually. Scotland glowered at his brother, gripping at the door frame a little too tightly,

"How about because the pixies ye got tae dae yer biddin' almost got a hold o' ma daughter?" he growled. England glanced to the kitchen, getting worried now,

"I... I only told them to take..." the younger nation's eyes went wide, "B...but she's not quite a Nation yet..." he stuttered, flinching back as Scotland stood to his full height again. Scotland snorted as he walked over to stand beside his brother,

"Dinnae get yer knickers in a knot, laddie." He snipped, "The one pixie tha' stayed behind said she wisnae in their orders." He told the younger nation, "Whit I am annoyed aboot, is the fact that ye didnae then tell them tae leave anyone else alane." The Celtic nation continued to glower at England, who sagged a little against the wall,

"I... I didn't think that anyone else would be there." He said quietly, looking at the floor. Scotland scoffed,

"An' there's yer problem. Ye dinnae _think_!" Scotland made his way to the kitchen, "This is your mess, England, you can clean it up. An' the first thing ye're gonnae dae is explain whit's happened tae yer neice."

...

France sighed as a magpie poked at his hair. The bird had turned up quite suddenly and had been chattering away to the blonde nation non-stop for the last hour or so. Now it had started trying to make a nest out of his hair,

"It's so nice shiny." The magpie cackled, "And soft too. It's a wonder you don't have birds nesting here already." France scowled up at the black and white bird,

"Do you mind? I brushed that this morning." He snapped. The magpie fluttered down into the Nation's lap,

"Quite the perfectionist aren't you?" it said, "Then again, you are France." France stared a the bird,

"H...how did you..?" the bird cocked its head to the side, seeming to grin at the Frenchman,

"It's easy to tell between nations and ordinary humans who stumble through to this world." It cackled, "You know this yourself. As for how I know which nation you are... " The magpie hopped onto the ground beside France, "You should know who I am." It finished. France stared at the magpie, utterly confused. The magpie just continued watching him patiently. After a few moments it sighed, "Maybe this will jog your memory." It muttered, switching to another voice speaking a language France hadn't heard since he was a small child. Ancient Gaulish.

"_Q..._ _qui est impossible."_ He stuttered, _"vous avez disparu avec ma mere."_ The Magpie hopped back up onto France's knee,

"It's not impossible," it croaked, "After Gaul disappeared I came here to the Faerie Court, as all magical creatures bound to service do." France sniffled a little,

"I 'ad forgotten _ma maman_ could use magic like the others could." He said quietly. The magpie hopped up to France's shoulder and nuzzled at his cheek,

"No big surprise, you had no talent for it." It said, "Then Rome came along and everyone began to forget about us." France looked at the magpie and shook his head,

"Not everyone, _mon ami_, Celt and his children certainly didn't, and I am sure many of Scandia's children still 'ave a connection 'ere." The magpie gave France a grateful look,

"Then perhaps there may still be hope for the connection between the worlds yet. Though I worry that the power wanes with every passing century." France tickled the magpie under its chin,

"I am sure that _Ecosse, Angleterre _and the others will not allow it. Their magic is much too precious to them." The magpie nipped at France's ear affectionately,

"I hope that you are right." France flopped onto his back and stared up at the night sky. Just how much longer was it going to take for someone to come and get him?


	3. Resolution

A/N: And the final part. Mostly New Caledonia being cute and Scotland/France fluffiness.

...

England glanced around the woods nervously. He never did like coming into the other world; there were too many fae around who would love nothing more than to use him to get into his world to take it over. Scotland strode through the forest, completely at ease, New Caledonia trotting along beside him, hand held firmly in his. The Celtic nation stopped and looked around, eyes narrowed as a bush nearby rustled. Scotland gently pushed his daughter behind him and silently fired up a freezing spell, England came up beside his brother and watched the bush cautiously,

"Whoever that is, show yourself!" he snapped, getting a hold of his spell book just to be safe. The bush rustled some more until a badger came out from underneath it, sat on its haunches and looked at England flatly,

"Alright, no need to shout, you silly little kit." It grumbled. Scotland snorted as he let the spell dissipate while England sighed in relief,

"Oh, Chester, it's just you." he breathed, "You shouldn't go around scaring people like that." He said. The badger glared at the blonde haired nation,

"I shouldn't go around scaring people?" he asked, "How about you stop sending other nations here when they piss you off?" he retorted. New Caledonia grinned as she let go of Scotland's hand and crouched down,

"_Quel blaireau mignon." _she squealed, "You know Uncle Angleterre?" she asked. The badger turned his attention to the French Territory,

"I know all of your uncles, and your father as well, little kit." He replied easily, "Though I am confused as to why they've brought you here." He looked to Scotland as he spoke. Scotland held up his hands,

"The lassie wis stayin' wi' France." He explained, "I didnae want tae leave her in England's hoose aifter this mornin'." He explained, "Plus this gies me an opportunity tae show her this world withoot her comin' tae ony harm." Chester gave the Celtic nation a slightly critical look, but sighed and shook his head,

"No matter, as long as she is with you, she will not come to any harm." He sighed before turning to England, "As for you, you silly kit, Titania wants to have a word with you." England flinched,

"Ti... She wants to have a word with me?" he asked, sounding nervous. Chester nodded,

"The faerie court, in general, is not at all happy with you right now. If I were in your position, I would take France home and lay low for a while." Scotland snorted in amusement,

"Told ye that'd get ye intae trouble one o' these days." He said with a smirk. England shot him an acidic glare,

"Don't start Scotland." He growled. New Caledonia looked on in confusion,

"_Papa, pourquoi oncle Angleterre a-t-il des ennuis?"_ she asked, tugging on his shirt sleeve. Scotland glanced down at her,

"_Puisqu'il avait joué autour avec la magie."_ He replied. The Territory nodded in understanding and went back to cooing over the badger. England snorted and began to stalk off,

"Come on then, we might as well get this over with." He muttered. Scotland smirked some more for a moment before calling to his daughter,

"A'right Amber, it looks like we need to go now." New Caledonia looked up at her father in disappointment,

"_Font nous doivent?"_ she whined, _"Je veux jouer avec le blaireau." _Scotland smiled,

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm sure France is waiting for us." He said, taking the young girl's hand. New Caledonia's face lit up at the mention of the other nation,

"_Nous allons obtenir la maman maintenant?" _she asked excitedly. She skipped ahead of her father and England, turned around and grinned at them, _"Allons, laissez-nous vont l'obtenir."_ Scotland laughed as he followed after her while England frowned a little in confusion, not quite following the conversation. Scotland took a hold of the Territory's hand and gently guided her in another direction,

"I ken ye really want tae see yer mither, hen, but ye were gauin' the wrong way." He chuckled. New Caaledonia's face fell slightly but she brightened up again almost immediately,

"Lead the way then papa." She giggled as the Celtic nation started to lead her in the direction of the faerie court. England sighed as he followed after them, his head bowed in defeat. The badger watched them go, snorted and waddled off to visit an old friend of his to tell him the latest gossip.

...

France looked up as he heard a small voice calling out to him from somewhere in the forest. He frowned a little, it sounded very familiar. The magpie that was sitting on his shoulder suddenly took flight to perch in the nearest tree as a small figure tackled the blonde nation, causing them both to topple over. France shook his head to clear it and stopped in shock when the figure spoke,

"_Maman, je vous ai manqué!" _France stared at New Caledonia as she buried her face into his chest, _"Je suis heureux vous suis bien."_

"_N...Nouvelle Caledonii... Ce qui sont vous faisant ici?" _France stuttered as he tried to pry his daughter from around his waist. A soft chuckle reached the Frenchman's ears,

"Dinnae worry yersel', she's wi' us." Scotland said as he stepped into the clearing. France grinned in relief,

"Ecosse, I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." Scotland laughed,

"Since when would I never show up tae be yer knight in shining armour?" he asked, "Admit it, ye just like getting intae trouble so ye can get me tae show up and save ye." France mirrored the grin,

"Maybe." He sang as New Caledonia finally let go of her vice-like grip on the blonde nation. France smiled down at her,

"_Je suis désolé que vous ayez été laissé sur vos propres mon petit ange. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été effrayé."_ He said. New Caledonia shook her head,

"_Pas, maman, je suis une grande fille maintenant. Je n'ai pas été effrayé."_ She replied. Scotland hid his smile; he wasn't about to disagree with his own daughter over something like this. France's smile widened,

"_Naturellement vous êtes une grande fille et je suis très fier de vous."_ He said, hugging the young girl. France then looked up at Scotland,

"So how did you find out that I 'ad disappeared in the first place, cher?" he asked. Scotland sighed,

"Ye can thank Canada fer that." He replied easily, leaning against a nearby tree, "New Caledonia didnae hae ma number so Mata called me fer her." France nodded,

"Well I am glad that everything 'as turned out." He said, "I will certainly try to keep the insults about Angleterre's cooking skill to a minimum at the next meeting." He added. Scotland couldn't keep the grin to himself by this time,

"I don't think ye'll have tae worry aboot that fer a while." He chukled. France sent him a quizzical look,

"May I ask why, mon amour?"

"He's been asked tae see Titania." He replied, "Seems the faerie court are fed up o' him sendin' ye here every time you piss him off." France raised an eyebrow at that,

"So the Fairy Queen is going to 'ave a word with him?" he asked. Scotland shook his head,

"Nope, he's come along wi' us an' is gettin' chewed oot the noo." He replied gleefully. France smirked,

"Well, for once things 'ave turned out in our favour." He noted. The magpie cackled as it flew down to rest on France's shoulder,

"You're both being very cheerful over the fact that England is getting told off by the Faerie Queen." It noted. France glanced at the bird,

"Come now, mon ami, Angleterre 'as sent me to this place on many occasions, and each time 'e takes great pleasure in the fact that I am very ill-prepared to deal with this world." He pointed out. New Caledonia looked up at the magpie gleefully,

"You can talk like_ monseuir blaireau_." She said. The magpie cackled as it turned its beady eyes to her,

"Many animals in this world can talk, little one." It said, "Chester and I are just two of many." New Caledonia's eyes went wide,

"_Stupéfier_..." she breathed, "The only animal I 'ave ever seen talk in our world is Canada's bear." She said. The magpie cocked its head,

"A bear that can talk in your world?" it asked. New Caledonia nodded, while France looked thoughtful,

"Actually, that is something I 'ave been wondering about for some time." He muttered, "Canada's little bear is the only animal that I 'ave ever seen that can talk..." he trailed off and looked to Scotland, who shrugged,

"Dinnae look at me, I'm no' the one who found the laddie." He pointed out. France raised an eyebrow at that,

"Non, you did not," he confirmed, "but you 'ave spent a great deal of time with _mon petit Matheui_." Scotland sighed,

"Look, I dinnae ken why the laddie's bear can talk. Have ye tried askin' it yersel'?" he asked. But just as France was about to reply, England walked into the clearing, closely followed by the Faerie Queen herself. Scotland and France quickly bowed and New Caledonia curtsied politely. Titania smiled,

"It is lovely to see you again Angus." She said, motioning for everyone to get up. Scotland gave her a smile,

"It's a'ways a pleasure tae see you as well my Queen." He replied. Titania nodded and looked over to see New Caledonia watching her in awe. She sent the young Territory a reassuring smile,

"It is always a pleasure to meet new faces little one." She said, "You must be France's young charge." She said. New Caledonia nodded mutely, clutching onto France, who wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to reassure the little girl. Scotland smiled,

"I think someone's just a wee bit intimidated." He noted, "She'll open up in a wee bit." He said. Titania laughed, the tinkling sound seeming to reverberate around the clearing,

"No matter, it is quite understanble." She said. She turned to England,

"Now Arthur, I do believe you owe France an apology." She said. England looked up at France then looked to Titania and then back at France. He sighed,

"I'm sorry for sending you here." He muttered. France snorted,

"I can accept that apology." He said simply, "But you owe an apology to your niece too." He added, eyes narrowing slightly. England looked to New Caledonia, who was watching the situation unfold nervously. He sighed heavily,

"New Caledonia," he called, causing the little girl to look to him, "I'm sorry for sending France here. I should have known better." New Caledonia smiled at him,

"I forgive you _Oncle Angleterre_." She said, "You did not know I was staying with _ma maman_." England gave her a small smile back,

"Thank you." He said quietly. Titania nodded, happy that the situation seemed to have resolved itself,

"Right, I shall get some of my charges to open a gate so you can all get home safely." She said with a warm smile, "I do hope that you will visit us again soon Angus." She said. Scotland bowed his head,

"I'll see whit I can do around Samhain." He said. The Faerie Queen nodded then turned to France,

"I do hope that, if we meet again, that it is under far better circumstances." She sighed. France chuckled,

"As much as it has been a pleasure _ma reine féerique_, I do 'ope that it is a long time before then." Titania chuckled as she then turned to New Caledonia, who smiled shyly at her,

"As for you, little one, I do hope that I can meet you properly some day." New Caledonia nodded and hid behind France a little. Then the Queen turned to England,

"You have been well and truly warned Arthur, I do hope you take heed of what I've told you." She said sternly. England nodded sheepishly,

"I will." He replied in a small voice. Titania scrutinised him for a moment before motioning to the magpie, who had been watching the proceedings with mild interest,

"Just to make sure I will send Alban with you to keep an eye on you." She said. England looked at the magpie and then back at the Faerie Queen,

"My Queen..." he started, but quickly shut his mouth at the look she sent him. Titania drew herself up to her full height,

"I will send Alban with you." She repeated, "Do not try my patience Albion." She warned. England bowed his head in embarrassment. Titania looked over to the magpie, "Alban, my dear, do make sure that Arthur keeps to his promise." The magpie flew over and landed on England's shoulder,

"Worry not my Queen, I will make sure of it." It replied with a cackle. Titania nodded,

"Very good. Fare thee well my friends, and may good fortune favour you." She said as she walked back to her glade. When the nations were finally left on their own, France grinned over to England,

"So Angleterre, since we are going back to our own world, would you like to take me up on those cooking lessons." England glared at him,

"Not a chance in hell you bloody frog!" he snapped, "There's nothing wrong with my cooking." Scotland sighed,

"Well, I suppose I should be grateful that things are back tae normal." He muttered as France continued to egg England on and England exploded at him. He watched as England finally punched France and the two of them went at it, sighed, lit up a cigarette and decided to wait it out. They'd get tired out eventually.


End file.
